Camera systems are often used in the operation and control of autonomous, semi-autonomous, and manned vehicles. To use the camera systems in the operation and control of the vehicles, the camera systems often must first be calibrated. Traditionally, camera calibration may be performed by capturing calibration images located on a flat surface at known positions relative to the camera to optimize for the geometry of the lens. Determinations of camera intrinsic parameters using such techniques requires accurate knowledge of relative poses (positions and orientation) between the camera and the surface, whether determined a prior and/or determined as additional optimization parameters, requiring additional compute. Such required relative motions may be complex, time consuming relative motions, and, in some instances, require manual movement.